Users often want content, such as information, related to video content they are watching or related to video content they may otherwise be interested in, such as information related to spoken dialogue in the video content or information on people appearing in the video content. Typically, to obtain information related to video content, a user would need to visit a website using an Internet-enabled device. Existing methods for providing users with information related to video content are inefficient because they require users to take some action that is outside the viewing experience. Also, in these existing methods, information that is found may be presented in a way that is not conducive to ease of understanding or follow-up.